Sing Me To Sleep
by savespot productions
Summary: While searching for a way to defeat Eve, Dean stumbles upon the journal of Samuel Colt in the Campbell library. Realizing Samuel might have the answer to their problems, Sam and Dean ask Castiel to send them back in time so they can meet the man himself. They run into a feisty woman by the name of Katherine who Sam thinks is holding back secrets of her own. Set in 6.18:Frontierland
1. Howdy, Boys

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

Katherine Colt didn't pull her punches. She was a straightforward girl who had the same temperament as a bull. She hated two things in the world. Demons and not being treated as an equal. Of course, everyone didn't see her as an equal because she was a woman and the only daughter of the old gun maker, Samuel Colt. Just another pretty face out West.

But Katherine had a nose for trouble, a sort of sense if you prefer. She was a hunter of all things that go bump in the night after all. And when two total strangers came into the saloon, looking like fresh-faced greenhorns trying to make a living, Katherine sensed something was off. Her mind went off like a shot from her father's colt. The shorter blond haired one came banging in, making a disturbance like a herd of loose cattle. He seemed almost disappointed at the sight of the saloon interior while his tall, brunette haired, counter-part held back a smile that threatened to escape.

Katherine watched from her seat by the piano. Her two friends, who also worked at the saloon, smiled flirtatiously at the two men. The men didn't notice as they walked to the bar. Katherine held back laughter as the short one asked for the top-shelf whiskey and Elkins replied that they only had one shelf. She froze, however, when he asked about Samuel Colt.

"Ha passed through here about four years ago." Elkins replied.

"Is he still around?" The tall one asked. Elkins turned around to retrieve some bottles before pouring the newcomers two glasses.

"Rumor is he's building a railroad stop twenty miles out of town just by the postal road." Elkins muttered "Middle of nowhere." Katherine stood as she heard the tall one mention the devil's gate and the other confirm that the location fitted. How did he know about that? She got up and started walking over just as Darla came down the stairs.

"Howdy, boys." Darla greeted. The two men turned and Katherine walked over, Darla not far behind.

"That's Darla and Katie." Elkins said proudly "Darla's my best girl. No offense to you, Miss Katherine. You're mighty pretty too."

"None taken." Katie said as she smiled at the tall one when Darla made it obvious she was going after the short one. She came up beside him and leaned in.

"Charming." Darla said "You wanna kiss?" The shorter man leaned away and Katie giggled before going to the tall one and putting her hand on his shoulder, the other working its way into his pocket strategically to get something that might clue her in on who he was. She was curious, after all.

"So you were wondering about Samuel Colt?" Katherine asked with a smile. The tall one's attention snapped to her.

"Do you know him?" He asked. Katherine smirked and tilted her head.

"I might." She teased "Depends on why you want to meet him." Judge Mortimer came in and took Darla upstairs for their 'date'.

"Wow, that was a close one." The shorter one sighed.

"I guess it's good to be judge." The tall one grinned.

"Yeah." The short one took a sip from his whiskey and spat it back into the glass.

"Ooh, it's like gasoline!" He exclaimed.

"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." The tall one grinned before turning his attention back to Katherine, "You said you knew Samuel Colt?" Katherine gave him a coy smiled and withdrew her hands, pocketing the odd objects she found in his pockets discreetly in her dress pocket.

"I said it depends on what you want with the old man." She replied "Who are you?" She didn't get an answer as a scream pierced through the saloon. Katherine cursed and ran up the stairs, throwing open the door. Darla was huddled in the corner and there was a smoldering skeleton on the bed, half turned to ash. Katherine sighed sadly and walked over. She rubbed some of the dead Judge Mortimer's ashes in her fingers.

"Tell Elkins to send for the sheriff." She told the taller one before turning to the shorter one "Get Darla a drink, would you?"


	2. When Dead Men Walk

**(Sam's POV)**

* * *

"You okay, Sheriff?" I asked, watching as he examined the room.

"Course I'm okay." The sheriff replied gruffly, looking at the scene before him.

"It was a ghost!" Darla said frightfully, hugging her shawl tightly to her body. Katie rubbed her back comfortingly, looking more than a bit uncomfortable.

"It wasn't a ghost." The sheriff snapped "Unless ghosts leave footprints." He gestured to the floor where there were dark footprints leading out of the room.

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here!" Darla insisted "He did... that, and then he walked out that door!" The sheriff looked deep in thought.

"Rope didn't kill him." He concluded "Seen it before." I heard a soft scoff and I looked over to see Katie shaking her head. She didn't seem bothered that someone had died, she was keeping a pretty cool head.

"Well, any idea where he could be?" I asked.

"Could be a thousand places." Katie replied before the sheriff could, "You can't predict a dead man's agenda."

"Well, do we have a way to flush him out?" Dean asked.

"'Course." The sheriff scoffed "We're gonna form a posse. then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"That actually sounds like a good plan." He said. The sheriff looked us over.

"You two should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn." The sheriff suggested.

"We'll be there." Dean replied with a smile. The sheriff looked us up and downed and smirked.

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" He asked in amusement before leaving. Darla left with him. All who was left was Katie and she stared at us for a while before speaking.

"A ghost didn't do this, but neither did a man." She told us "So you better be prepared for something a lot stronger than you." She went for the door and paused before looking back.

"And, seriously, get some normal clothes." She grinned "You look like a bunch of greenhorns coming to look for trouble." She left and Dean looked at me.

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch." He said. I looked back at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." I agreed "And I want to talk to Katie, she knew something about Samuel Colt." Dean nodded.

"By all means." He nodded "And that's the only reason, right?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a bitch face.

"Yes, Dean." I snapped "That's the only reason."

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

* * *

Katherine was checking her revolver over when someone knocked on her door. She pulled back the hammer and opened the door, pointing the gun at the person. It was only the tall stranger from earlier. Katherine sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Bit jumpy?" The giant asked, his hands in the air as he raised an eyebrow at the weapon. Katherine rolled her eyes and turned her back, she had deemed him not a threat at the moment. She tucked the gun to the holster at her waist. She had traded her light blue saloon gown for a man's pair of pants and shirt.

"When dead people start walking around and killing the living, I tend to be on edge." Katherine replied with faint amusement.

"You talk as though you have experience." The man observed. Katherine raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?" She asked teasingly. The man moved into her line of vision. His eyes met her own in a firm gaze.

"I would if you knew Samuel Colt." He replied. Katherine froze and crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" She demanded "I want a name and a reason why you want to talk to Colt." The man nodded.

"I'm Sam Winchester." He said "We need Colt's gun to kill the phoenix that killed the judge." Katherine's eyes widened.

"I thought phoenix were all lore." She mumbled to herself before looking at him sternly "How do you know about Colt's gun?" Sam raised his hands defensively at her hostile tone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied "We just need to kill the phoenix. Elias Finch." Katherine hesitated before nodding briskly.

"Well, now his resurrection makes sense." She commented absently "Yeah, I can take you to him. He doesn't live very far." Sam sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He told her graciously. Katherine nodded with a smile.

"Be ready to ride by dusk." She ordered "And it's Katherine Colt, by the way."


End file.
